Fairy tales don't always end well
by TheSelectionr0x
Summary: Maxon and America are married, but what is America willing to give up to save her people? Money, information, or, more importantly, her life? DISCLAIMER: THE AMAZING KIERA CASS OWNS ALL CHARACTER ETC. USED IN THIS FANFIC, THEY ARE NOT MY CREATIONS (EVEN THOUGH I WISH THEY WERE)
1. Chapter 1 - The Wedding

I was soooo nervous. I mean, yeah, I was getting married to Maxon, but what about all the things that could go wrong. I could trip. I could break the ring before putting it on. Someone could object. Rebels could attack. There were too many what ifs and I didn't know what to do. So I let my maids completely take over. I had a blindfold on so that I couldn't see my wedding dress, and right now Mary, Anne, and Lucy were putting finishing touches on, telling me to raise my arm here, or lift my foot there. "Aren't you girls done yet?" I asked, with obvious frustration in my voice. Lucy giggled.  
>"Take off your blindfold, Lady America!" I ripped it off and gasped. I looked like, well, a princess. The gown was classic white, but when the light hit it in a certain way it shimmered. I had asked my maids not to go too over the top, and they had found the perfect balance between simple and gauzy. There was a swirly pattern on the skirt made by diamonds being sewn in. The top was a classic strapless white bodice with a sweetheart neckline. It was gorgeous. My maids had curled my hair to perfection and used diamond studded pins to pin it up. My makeup was white shimmery eye shadow with a light, coral colored lipstick. I loved everything about how I looked. I walked down to the great room and got into place. Someone yelled,<br>"ROYAL WEDDING IN TEN MINUTES, EVERYONE IN PLACE! DO I HAVE MY BRIDESMAIDS OVER HERE READY?" He checked and made sure that May, Celia, and Camber were in place. They were dressed in matching strapless, knee length coral dresses with coral colored rose bouquets. He also checked on Marlee, who was dressed in a similar coral dress, but with a floor length skirt and white flowers. The man started to yell again, "WHERE ARE MY FLOWER GIRLS?" The flower girls were in place too, also dressed in coral dresses but with quarter length sleeves. I had chosen a couple of little girls from Carolina to be my flower girls. Everyone was in place. Someone had already checked all of the groomsmen, so everyone was here. The music started to play. Here was my cue, I gulped and took a step forward. There was no arm to hold onto since my father was dead and no one could replace him. I reached the altar and stepped up, Maxon holding out his hand and me gladly accepting the help. The wedding seemed to go by in a flash. Before I knew it I was back in my room with my maids, getting into an evening gown for dinner. The evening gown was deep purple and shimmered in the light. I was eating my roast beef when we first heard the screams. I immediately got up and ran to where they were coming from. A group of mothers were the ones screaming. Rebels had broken in and grabbed my flower girls. The rebels had guns and were telling the mothers that if they moved to try and save their kids, the children would suffer the consequences. I didn't know what to do, we had to save the girls. The rebels obviously wanted them so that they had a trade, girls for information. What would rebels want more than a couple of fives from Carolina? The answer scared me to death but I had to try.  
>"Let them go!" I commanded, I took a deep breath, "take me instead."<p>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if this chapter is a little too short for your liking, I just HAD to leave you guys at a cliffhanger! :) Sorry! I have the next chapter written, but I will only publish it if I get a couple of review, so if you want to know what happens to America, ya gotta review (I know, I'm so cruel) :) Love y'all Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rebels

**Okay, before I start writing this chapter I just want to say special thanks to 2 people:**

**1. Princess Kay - YOu were the first person to review and your advice was so helpful! I hope I spaced a little more in this chapter! Please, feel free to keep giving me advice and I will try my best to incorporate it into my writing! By the way, I finished your story, Selection Summer Camp, and it totally rock! I hope everyone who is reading this goes and reads your story!**

**2. Marlaina Salvatore - You are just so awesome (along with The Selection: A Saturday Of Games) I hope that everyone who is reading this also goes and reads your stories because you are an AWESOME writer. **

**MAXON'S POV**

I was walking down to breakfast when I heard screaming, I ran into the room in time to see America step forward and say, "take me instead." Huh? I didn't understand what she meant until they surrounded her with armed men and started dragging her away. _Rebels_.

"No, America!" I yelled, She turned for a minute when she heard me.

"Maxon, it was me or the flower girls, what was I supposed to do?" Classic America, putting herself in danger to save anyone, even three little girls she barely knows.

"No, please," this time she didn't look back, the rebels had already put shackles around her wrists and ankles and gagged her. "GUAR-" A rebel clamped his hand over my mouth. Another rebel put his gun against America's temple, grinning maliciously.

"One more word and we will not hesitate to kill you precious bride." I shut my mouth and tried to run for her, but a rebel knocked me down with a single punch. _Man, he was strong._ I tried again to run to her and this time the rebel brought his fist down on her hand, I heard sickening cracking noises as her fingers were broken. Her agonized screams were silenced by the gag. "Let that be a warning to you, one more move and it will be more than her hand breaking." He turned and the rebels walked out of the palace, dragging America with them.

**AMERICA'S POV**

I was in so much pain when he brought his fist down and broke my hand. I screamed, but the gag stopped anyone from hearing. Maxon looked so helpless, watching me being dragged away in chains, I knew that he wanted to help, but didn't want me to feel any more pain. I was shoved, chains and all, into a small gray cage-like box in the back of a truck. The same rebel that broke my hand came up to me again, this time with a needle in hand, I tried to back away, but there was no where to go. He grabbed my arm roughly and jabbed the needle in, almost instantly I was loosing consciousness. I woke up to someone slapping me across the face. When my vision cleared I could see that the person who slapped me was a man, wearing gray sweat pants and a muscle tank, showing off his enormous biceps, here was a guy I didn't want to mess with. I looked down and realized I was no longer in my purple evening gown, but a gray tank top dress that was slightly sheer and very big on me. I shuddered and hoped desperately that it was at least a woman who put me in this. My hair was tangled, but still pinned up from last night, or whenever the rebels captured me, I didn't know how long I had been out. The man was still staring and me and I was not going to show weakness. "What do you want!" I demanded. He laughed.

"Simple, we want the royal family to back down, now that the king and queen are both dead, all we need is for Maxon to give up the throne to us, the rebels."

"Maxon will never back down." I then did a very unladylike thing, I spit in his face. He punched my stomach, hard, but surely not the hardest blow he could give. I double over, coughing, sputtering, and trying to regain my breath, "How do you plan to make Maxon step down," I wheezed.

"Oh, my queen, you are so naive, don't you know we have been planning this since the proposal, we waited until you were married, just to make sure that he loved you enough. Now, we will show him us torturing you until he steps down to save you."

"He will never step down," I say again. He laughed, a cruel, maniacal laugh,

"Oh, but my queen, to stop you from feeling pain, he will." I knew this was true, I slumped down, no longer feeling as courageous, Maxon couldn't give our country to rebels, but I knew he would do anything to save me. "Now time to put our plan into action," the rebel sneered. He grabbed my wrist shackles and dragged me over to a little table, where I was once again shackled down. Two men came in, one holding a camera, the other holding a cane, just like the one used on Marlee, and a knife. I started to breathe quicker, almost hyperventilating. The man set the camera up, and I slowed my breathing down, I had to be strong, and show Maxon that I was okay, even though I most definitely wasn't. "King Maxon, you might recognize me as the rebel who broke your wife's hand," the rebel was speaking to the camera, "all we want is for you to step down and demolish monarchy in Illea forever. However, we figured it might take a while to convince you to do this on your own, so to help you decide quicker, for each hour you don't give us what we want, your wife will be receiving torture time. Now, shall we begin?"

He grinned evilly at the camera before it was turned to face me. I realized something, the back of the dress was open, no doubt for the cane to be able to hit bare skin. I thought for too long, the cane came down on my back, I struggled to not scream, as the pain was unbelievable. After a few canings, the knife started. I felt it stab into my back, forming a deep gash each time. I lost control, I was screaming hysterically. Finally, I felt myself black out. I welcomed this escape from the pain gladly. I was too soon woken up by another slap to the face. The camera was still on me, I was guessing they were just going to keep streaming the video to Maxon continuously until he agreed to back down. This time I was laid on my back shackled to the table. The rebel started to talk to the camera again. "We figured we'd let her back heal and start somewhere else. My gray dress was ripped apart, revealing my bare stomach. Thankfully, I still had a bra and underwear on, though they matched the dress in the itchy, gray material. This time, instead of a cane, they used a whip, the lashes coming down quick and hard onto my stomach. I started to scream again. I tried to move, but the chains were so tight I could barely feel my wrists and ankles. I screamed until was again, I succumbed to darkness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NEW RECORD PEOPLE! That was officially the longest chapter I have EVER written, at 1,129. I'll probably publish another chapter today, so keep an eye out for it :) Love ya, Hannah**

**p.s KEEP REVIEWING ;)**


	3. SORRY PRINCESS KAM

**OMG! I just realized that I said Princess Kay instead of princess KAM, I'm so sorry, everyone reading this, go read Princess Kam's story Selection Summer Camp, you will not regret it! Once again I'm sooooooo sorry Princess Kam, I can't believe I just did something that stupid SORRY!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Infiltration

**MAXON'S POV**

_America's gone._ Thar's all I could think as I sat in her room watching The Report to see if there was any news. All of a sudden, the t.v. screen went black, then flickered back on, but not to the report, A man dressed in gray stared directly into the camera, I felt like I recognized him from somewhere, HE BROKE AMERICA'S HAND! I hated this guy so much right now, but I had to concentrate on what he was saying, "all we want is for you to step down and demolish monarchy in Illea forever." That was harder than he thought, but I wouldn't give Illea to rebels no matter what. I had zoned out for a minute, captivated by my thoughts, when I heard screaming, _America's screaming_. I looked back at the t.v. to see the most terrible sight I have ever seen. America was chained to a table, being caned over and over again. Finally, the caning stopped, I thought they were done until he brought out the knife. He started repeatedly stabbing her back. Blood was gushing out of the wounds and I could see how much pain she was in. I saw her eyes roll up into her head as she passed out from the pain. "Remember," the rebel said into the camera, "for each hour you're still king, she get more torture time." I ran downstairs to see how everyone was reacting to this, but found that every other t.v. just had the Report as normal. I ran down to a random guard in the hallway and read his name tag, _Carman, _where he was standing used to be Officer Ledger's post, but he and Lucy moved away after getting married. I remembered Carman from our war strategies meeting, he won an award for the best guard. _Perfect_. I had run right into one of our best guards.

"Officer Carman," I said in my 'regal' voice. He saluted. "I need help, Queen America has been captured by rebels!" He gave me a strange look, and I remembered, we had just signed a piece treaty with the rebels. Wait, I remembered there was a small party that refused to sign the treaty, saying they would not be happy until monarchy was demolished. Even though they were relatively small in numbers, they had attacked once and done more damage than every Southerner attack the palace had ever had. After their attack there was a message written in blood on the wall. _We are not Northerners, nor Southerners, we are called the Mafia._ I had looked the name up and found that the Mafia used to be a small group of Italian murderers and criminals. "It must be the Mafia." Officer Carman thought about this.

"I have no doubt it was them, but we cannot save her if it was, they are much too strong, we have no chance." I hated this, but it was true, the only reason they had left when they attacked was America gave herself to them. I went back to my room and turned on the t.v. Big mistake.

**AMERICA'S POV**

Apparently Maxon had not backed down, I was proud that our country was still ours, but the news didn't mean good things for me. The rebel talked to the camera again, he hadn't said anything in a while, just woken me up every hour with a slap or punch and started the punishments. "Good afternoon Prince Maxon, just to speed things up a bit, we will be making two changes to America's torture time, number one, instead of every hour, we are going to start torturing her continuously until you back down, number two, since we still have to have an hourly punishment, I will be breaking a couple of her bones each hour until you give us what we want. Oh, and one third thing, every time she blacks out, she will be woken so she can feel all of the pain. Let's begin." The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before, every part of my body had been whipped or caned, so they were back to my back, where the wounds had just begun to heal and were in a very tender state. I screamed until I couldn't scream any more, but every time I tried to black out and get away from the pain, someone would slap my face to wake me up. "Prince Maxon, I thought you loved you wife," the rebel was talking, but not infrnt of the camera to make sure that Maxon had me in view at all time, "I thought you loved her enough that I wouldn't have to do this." He brought his fist down on my arn and I started to scream again, it was broken, he did the same to my other arm, and my legs as time kept passing by. He eventually had broken almost all the bones in my body. Even if the chains weren't so tight, I wouldn't be able to move, my body was limp. The next few days passed in a haze. I knew I was getting very close to death. Then one day, everything was different. I was carried away from the table and put back into my cage, my body instantly collapsed, not able to hold itself up, I wonder what was going on. I blacked out from the pain still shooting through my body every time I even slightly moved, someone slapped me, but this time I couldn't open my eyes. I felt the knife back on my body, but I couldn't wake up.

**MAXON'S POV**

They started torturing America endlessly, after a few hours almost all her bones were broken. I could see in her eyes that once her tiny sliver of hope ran out, she would fall asleep and never wake up. Death would be an end to her pain, and she knew it, but I couldn't let her die. I decided that I was going to try and save her, even if I did die. I had my maids make me an uniform that looked the same as the Mafia wore. Then the day came, me and about 20 good guards sneaked into the Mafia base. When the guards started shooting, the knew we had infiltrated their base. I saw America, her body as limp as a rag doll, being dragged by chains into a cage that looked suitable for a dog. She had blacked out from the pain of moving, and somebody slapped her face, but she didn't wake up, not even when he brought out a knife. I ran down the hallway, "I'll take that for you" I said in my gruffest voice.

"Thanks Markson," the rebel replied, obviously mistaking me for someone else. He handed me her cage and I ran out of the building as fast as I could and sent a message for the guards to come out. Only 5 came. I knew what had happened, but there was not time for that now, we boarded the helicopter that would take us back to Palace.

"Oh, America," I choked out, "Please wake up."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ooooh cliffhanger, will America wake up? Probably won't have new chapter published until tomorrow, so you'll just have to wait and see! Sorry! From Hannah**


	5. Chapter 5 - Those Blue Eyes

**Hello! sorry about the last chapter, I didn't really like writing it, but it just needed to happen for something that is coming later. So, I hope you don't decide to just never read this story again. Thanks for the continuous support, especially Princess Kam, whose name I spelled wrong in an earlier chapter. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!:) **

**MAXON'S POV **

I couldn't believe our attack actually worked, but I could think about that later. America was in a coma in the hospital wing and this would be the first time I would be allowed to see her. She would heal, but would always be sort of fragile. That was if she woke up. The doctors didn't know if she would. I sped up a little, wanting to get there as fast as possible. I reached the hospital wing and saw America, I ran to her bed and the nurse walked out, leaving us alone. I picked up and cradled her still limp body in my arms. "Oh, America," I didn't know what else to say, tears started to well up in my eyes. "Why you?" I asked. I knew it was her choice to save those flower girls, but it didn't see fair, we just got married and now she could die? Tears were flowing freely now, there was nothing I could do to stop them. "Please wake up."

"Maxon?" Her eyelids fluttered for a minute before she blacked out again. _She had woken up!_ I was so happy, but now she had settled back into a coma. I laid on the bed, still in my arms, I was not going to leave until she woke up completely or she... No, I would not think like that. "Maxon," she whimpered. She lifted her hand and moaned in pain.

"America, I thought I'd lost you." Her blue eyes fluttered open, the blue eyes I thought I'd never see again, they stayed like that for a moment before closing while she winced with the pain of just simply opening her eyes. I gathered her in my arms again, trying not to hurt her, and sat up, cradling her in my arms. This was my wife, and I would protect her. She was still very young to be married, only 18 years old, and I thought of her as someone that I should and would keep from any harm. I had utterly failed in that. She opened her eyes for the third time, this time able to keep them open without as much pain. "My darling, I thought you-" tears started flowing again. Suddenly, her eyes conveyed worry,

"Are you still king, you didn't back down, did you?" She whispered, as if saying the words aloud would pain her, which it probably would. "Maxon, please say you didn't back down just to save me!"

"No my dear, I'm still king." She was so relieved, she didn't even call me out for calling her my dear. She tried to sit up in my lap and nearly screamed in pain. She started to cry. I tried my best to comfort her. She didn't stop crying though.

**AMERICA'S POV**

I woke up to Maxon holding me and silently crying. "Maxon?" I whispered, too afraid to hope that I'd actually been saved. It was him though, and we were at the palace. I suddenly remembered what the rebels had wanted. "Are you still king, you didn't back down, did you?" He didn't respond, "Maxon, please say you didn't back down just to save me!" He reassured me that he was still king. I tried to sit up on his lap and fell straight down. The pain was so much that I started to cry. "Maxon, did you see the..." My voice trailed off, I was scared to know the answer.

"Yes, America, I saw them, I should have come earlier, maybe I could have saved you from at least some of the pain." He looked like he felt that this was all his fault. Like it was all his fault that I couldn't even move my own body. Like it was his fault that now I would have to live with scars.

"Shhh, Maxon, it's not your fault." He looked a little better. A nurse came back in with a syringe, she pressed it into my arm and told me that this would make me fall asleep. Once she left I cried again, I was scared that I would once again be woken up with a slap to the face, that when I woke up no one would save me and I would be left there to die. "Maxon, I don't want to go to sleep," I said through my tears, "don't make me go back to sleep, please," I was begging now, but I could feel whatever drug the nurse had used starting to kick in. Maxon stroke my head gently, getting my hair out of my face. I kept crying, "Please don't make me." I felt myself losing the battle with the drug, it was too strong. I slowly fell asleep, my dreams haunted by the nightmare I just had to live through. I felt Maxon's hand still stroking me and I calmed down a little bit, before losing consciousness completely.

**MAXON'S POV**

She asked me about the videos. Those videos were worse than anything my father had ever done to me. Watching those was the worst form of torture, the rebels knew this. I realized they never planned to take the flower girls, it was all a setup to get America. They had immaculately planned everything, except our attack. The mere mention of those videos made me remember everything I wanted to forget. America screaming, chained to a metal table. America blacking out because the pain was to great, but not being allowed to stay asleep. The sickening crunch every time his fists hit one of her bones. And worst of all, America, limp, not waking up, even when a knife was cutting into her. I realized all the things I should have done, come to save her earlier, or make them take me instead. I could have saved her from all that pain. I realized I was thinking out loud. "Shhh, Maxon, it's not your fault." She should not have to comfort me. She's the one who can't move because it hurts her too much. She's the one who- My thoughts were interrupter by a nurse coming in to give America a sleeping drug. As soon as the nurse was gone, America broke down, she didn't want to go to sleep. I understood. She was scared that she would wake up back in that little cage that they had shoved her into when not torturing her. I stroked her head and she seemed to calm down. Once she was asleep, I fell asleep next to her. I didn't care if we were still in her hospital bed. I was not going to leave her alone.

**AMERICA'S POV**

I woke up in Maxon's arms, still in the hospital bed. He was awake, cradling me in his lap. A nurse soon shooed him out. She needed to bandage me, but he refused to leave. She sighed and decided to show Maxon how to put the bandages on himself, because he didn't want anyone else to even be near me right now. He started by taking off my hospital dress, leaving me in just my underclothes, in order to bandage my back. He gasped when he saw my wounds, both from the caning and the repeated stabbing. "America, you shouldn't have had to go through this." He said this while tenderly bandaging my back, the turning me over to bandage my stomach. Every time I turned, he was shocking to see even more, worse wounds. I could see he felt terrible. He finished putting bandages on me, and got permission from the doctor to gingerly put me in a robe and carry me upstairs. He set me on his bed and I started to cry a little from the extreme pain of of moving. He kissed away my tears and held me until morning came, kissing away all the tears I shed. In the morning, he rang for a maid to bring us breakfast. I couldn't move to eat, so he took a pastry and held it up to my mouth, hand feeding me. He canceled all his meeting for the day and we lay in his bed together. He never let me out of his sight, and wouldn't even call a maid to get me bathed and dressed. He carried me into the bathroom, undressed me, and put me in the bathtub. He stayed the whole time because I could drown in a bathtub. After the bath he dried me off with a towel and put me in clean underclothes and a silk nightgown that was completely sheer. I didn't really mind him doing all this for me, I was just glad I found a man that would take care of me, no matter what.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just so you guys know, that is NOT the end of the story, even though it kind of sounds like it. I can't believe I finished 3 chapters in a day! That is a LOT of writing for me. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far!**

**From Hannah**

**p.s. I set ANOTHER new record, this chapter is over 1,600 words, by far the longest chapter I've ever written, so I really hope you guys like this one!:DDDD**


	6. Chapter 6 - Aspen and Lucy

**OH MY GOSH, THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR 265 VIEWS, I mean, that may not seem like a lot to some of you guys with really popular stories, but honestly, I never thought I would get 10 views, I'M SO EXCITED if it took 4 chapters to reach 265 views, I'm going to try for 500 before chapter 10, (assuming that you guys still want me to continue until chapter 10) THANKS SOOOOO MUCH! okay, now I'll start the chapter.**

**MAXON'S POV  
><strong>

After a couple of weeks, America was well enough to be lifted into a wheelchair without much pain, that was good, considering I was king and had cancelled all my meetings over the past few weeks to tend to America. Eventually, I started letting her maids help her in the morning, but I didn't feel good in the morning until she was by my side. I always brought her to my meetings now, she had such good ideas and honestly, we needed her help, but most of her day was spent in the hospital wing, laying in the bed and letting nurses tend to her wounds. My day was completely scheduled around her, and honestly, I really didn't care, but I could tell that it bothered her to see me blow off my kingly duties just to check on her. My day went like this: Breakfast with America at 10-10:30, bring America to a war strategy meeting, 10:30-12:00, lunch 12-1:00, bring America to hospital wing ad stay to watch over her, 1-6:00, dinner 6-7:00, future planning meeting with America, 7-7:45, go to bed. I literally never went anywhere without her, and I knew she hated it.

**AMERICA'S POV  
><strong>

Maxon's day was completely centered around me. I didn't want him to have to push away all the meetings he had just to see me. I decided I need to talk, "Maxon," I said one night when he was helping me into my night gown, since I still couldn't move by myself, he ran over to me,

"Yes my love?" I giggled at how he had immediately dropped the shirt he had been putting on to run to me. Then I turned serious again,

"You need to start going to all your meetings, even if it means leaving me in the hospital wing." He looked shocked.

"No way Amer-"

Maxon," I cut him off, "Your life can't center around me, go to all the meetings you're supposed to go to tomorrow, do you understand?" He looked like he was about to protest, but I shot him a look,

"Yes, my dear," I playfully glared at him for calling me that, and told him to go finish getting ready for bed. When he was done, he lifted me out of my wheelchair, even though he was trying not to hurt me, I had to suppress screams of pain, I didn't want him to know how much pain I was in. Once he laid me down, I fell immediately asleep, knowing he would watch over me and keep me safe. In the morning, I woke up and saw a note written by Maxon sitting where he had slept, he didn't know, however, that I couldn't move my arm without agonizing pain from my shattered bone. Most of the bones the rebel had broken were healing in casts, but my right arm bone had already been fragile from being shot by a rebel before Maxon and I were even married, back when the selection was still happening, my bone had completely shattered at the impact. The nurse had to wait until the rest of me was almost completely healed before she could start on my arm. I hadn't told Maxon this, though, I didn't want him to worry about me even more. Speaking of which, Maxon burst in the door right then. "Maxon," I called, "I didn't know where you were! I was so worried!"

"Didn't you read my note?" He asked.

"Umm I didn't, umm see it... Yeah! I didn't see it!" Now was not the time to tell him about my arm. He gave me a strange look before continuing. Lucy found out that you had been captured and tortured, she and Aspen are coming to see you! I'll call your maids!" He ran out of the room. Once Aspen and Lucy had gotten married, Maxon and Aspen had started bonding and were now good friends. Aspen was the head of the guards, and Lucy had retired as a maid and become a soon-to-be mother! She lived a couple miles away with Aspen and was 3 months pregnant! Mary, Anne, and my new maid, Rosa, came rushing into my room.

"My lady! I mean, America!" Anne yelped when she saw me still in bed, and started barking orders at Mary and Rosa so they could get me ready fast enough. "Rosa, start the bath! Cinnamon scent today please!" Rosa nodded and ran to the bathroom, "Mary, get out the dress we made last night and make a hair and makeup plan!" She picked me up and ran me into the bathroom, where she and Rosa gave me my bath. When they lifted me out and dried me off, Mary started drying and curling my hair. They put me in a teal cap sleeve day dress with sequin detailing, I was in love with this day dress. My makeup was very simple, no eyeshadow, just a simple black eyeliner with a natural lipstick. My maids finished with me just in time, they were just leaving when Aspen and Lucy walked in. I grinned, "I've missed you guys!" I managed to lift my arms to hug Lucy.

"Oh America," she said, starting to get tears in her eyes, "why did the rebels hurt you?"

"Lucy, this is a happy time, don't worry about me!" I reminded her. Aspen came and gave me a hug too. Then he gave Lucy a little kiss on the cheek as they sat down on the edge of my bed. I was so glad they had gotten married, Aspen needed someone to spoil, and Lucy needed someone strong and reliable. They were perfect for each other, Anne was also in a flirting stage with a New Asian diplomat, though he didn't seem to mind that she was only a maid. I sighed happily. It seemed that almost everyone had gotten their happy ending. Well, except for me, I don't think happy endings ended with what happened next...

**CLIFFHANGER! There will definitely be a new chapter out over the weekend, if not sooner, so look forward to that :) I just love leaving you guys at cliffhangers! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - the door creaked open

**Sorry that took so long, I know I said I'd have a new chapter by the weekend and I honestly thought I would, that was BEFORE I found out I had 5 projects due the next day, sorry! Anyway, here you go!** **BTW: Special thanks to Princess Kay AGAIN for your continued support on this story!**

We were just talking about the Selection and how crazy the experience was. "Jeez, you guys should have seen some of the girls," I joked, "especially Bariel, whew, you didn't want to be near her, especially if she hadn't been the most recent top pick!" Aspen and Lucy laughed.

"Oh, Queen America, your stories about the Selection are always so funny," Lucy told me.

"Thank you Lucy, it was just a crazy experience I guess!" They laughed again. Then it happened.

- - **Chapter 6, part 2**

The door slowly creaked open and I saw... "Kota? What are you doing here, and WHY are you holding that pistol?" My mouth widened in shock. "Kota Regiel Singer, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I was half shouting now, and I could hear **Maxon** pounding on the door, but Kota had locked it behind him, the doors couldn't be unlocked from the outside, only the inside, because we hadn't had a chance to un-install the rebel security things.

"AMERICA!" Maxon shouted from outside the door.

"Give me the castle jewels NOW!" Kota demanded.

"What? Why!" I sputtered.

"Well, when you married Maxon," he sneered, "you chose not to elevate my caste, and I WANT to be a TWO!" I remembered that, I didn't think Kota deserved to be a two. I guess he thought differently. "Having trouble making up your pretty little mind? This should help you make the decision faster." He held up the pistol and shot.

**Authors note: Another cliffhanger, don't know when the next chapter will be up, so unless you PM me and I tell you, (which I probably will), you'll just have to wait and see what happens! :)**

**-Hannah**


	8. Chapter 8- Sorry Princess Kam

**ARRRRGGGHHHHH, IM SO STUPID, I SAID PRINCESS KAY ****_AGAIN! _****SO SORRY PRINCESS ****_KAM! _****Grrrr! :(**

**btw, we're at about 850 view, do you think we could get it to 1000 before chapter 10? Let's try! Give me ideas about what I could do if we do by leaving a comment. 2 chapters in a day? There's an idea...**


	9. Chapter 9 - A visit to the doctor

**Hello, my fabulous readers! I'****m in a really good mood, then again, I always am when I'm updating! :) Please read a story I'm co-writing with Maggie657 called New Romantics. Hope you check it out! Responding to comments:**

**NaeeGzz: Thank you! :)**

**ReadingGal11: Thanks!**

**Liv: Aww, you're so nice :) **

**Thank**** you for everyone who commented, you guys make my day! A guest told me I was being overdramatic about spelling Princess Kam's name wrong. I agree wholeheartedly! From now on if I spell a name wrong or anything like that, I will PM you and post it at the top of the next chapter, I will no longer be deadicating entire chapters to mistakes! Sorry!**

AMERICA'S POV

I screamed, but Kota's bullet just grazed my shoulder, leaving behind pain, but not a big injury. I could hear Maxon yelling my name, especially since he heard the pistol. The guards broke the door down, but Kota ran and jumped through the window, shattering glass everywhere. Maxon immediately ran to me, "America, are you okay? I was so scared when I heard that gun!"

"I'm fine Maxon, really." He saw the blood on my arm from the bullet and had a maid go get a bandage. Aspen and Lucy said their goodbyes rather quickly and hurried out to leave me and Maxon alone. Maxon held me in his arms. He helped me up and with a lot of assistance I made my way to the shattered window. I was healing pretty fast thanks to the amazing hospital staff here. I looked out the window, but Kota was nowhere to be seen. I shuddered, he was still out there. Maxon carried me down to the hospital for my weekly check-up. The doctor looked me over.

"She is healing, slowly but surely." She gestured over to a nurse, "Gertrude, get over here and cast her arm." Gertrude hurried over and started to layer the cast material on my arm. "She should me able to walk now, with crutches, but there should always be someone near her so that if she falls..." She trailed off. "Anyhow, you're healing well!" I should have noticed that there was something wrong...

**I am sorta addicted to leaving you guys at cliffhangers :P Hopefully I'll be able to post again by next week! PM me with ideas about what would happen next or put them in reviews!**

**- Hannah**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Knife

**Hello my wonderful readers! I have the house to myself so I thought I would give you another chapter. I kno wI left you at another cliffhanger, I'm just evil like that! :) Remember that challenge I gave you guys for a thousand views, well, I had one thousand views around 2 hours after I published that chapter! Your reward is me posting this chapter early! I had an idea today, do you guys think I should start writing another fanfiction? I was thinking maybe a collection of one shots about America and Maxon's life after the Selection, tell me what you think in the reviews! Also, I'm working on my own full length novel, I'll keep you guys posted on that too! I start the chapter now! :)**

AMERICA'S POV

At my next check-up, the doctor finally broke the news. "Queen America, I have two things to tell you."

"Yes?" I felt a little panicked.

"First, after your horrifying experience with the rebels, you have contracted post traumatic stress disorder, meaning that if something reminds you of your... time with the rebels, you can go into a mental breakdown, these can be minor, or severe, depending on the reminder." I could see shock set in to Maxon's face and he put his arm around me protectively. "Second, you have also contracted a rare form of elipsys, known as stress elipsys, which means if under much stress, you can have seizures. These two diseases often work together and you may experience both at once. Your check up is now completed." Maxon brought me back up to his room.

"It's okay America, we'll get through this." This felt like a nightmare.

"I'll be fine Maxon, go do some work, I'm going to get some rest." Reluctantly, Maxon got up and left. I laid down and almost immediately fell asleep. That is, I slept until the rebel alarms went off.

MAXON'S POV

I always thought Amercia was the strongest person I had ever met. She still is, though now it has changed a little. Now she needs someone, she needs me, to protect her. I started mindlessly filling out paperwork until I heard the alarms.

Since the rebels were no more, the alarms were now for the Mafia. I ran to America and could see her slowly comprehending all that was happening. Then, suddenly her face went blank. I instantly knew she was going into mental breakdown. My thoughts were confirmed when she started to thrash wildly. _Stress elipsys, _I thought grimly. I grabbed her and held on as hard as I could. Suddenly, she came back to conciousness, she leaped out of my arms and grabbed my hand, sprinting down the hallway. I was reminded that her wounds were just scars now. She looked back and screamed. "Run Maxon, the people need their king!" She pushed me into thesafe room and locked the door, but then I heard the footsteps of the Mafia running past. I shouted and banged on the door but there was nothing I could do. I was alone and terrified for America.

AMERICA'S POV

I saw the Mafia that was about to shoot Maxon. I couldn't live without him, so I pushed him into a safe room and locked the door. Then I ran. I ran away from the Mafia, toward the safe room me and Maxon had stayed in, just the two of us, since it was the only one I knew how to get to by myself. I felt victorious as I grabbed the handle and closed the door, but apparantely not fast enough. I saw a silver, pointy object flying towards me. I didn't realize it was a knife until it pierced my stomach.

MAXON'S POV

As soon as the Mafia are gone and someone unlocks the door of the safe room I am trapped in, I run to look for America. There are many safe rooms, but she wouldn't know where any of them are. _Except for one. _I dash towards the one safe room she would know how to get to. The one where she had found out about my scars. I found it and flung open the door, seeing what I least expected. _America in a pool of her own blood._

**Author's note:**

**Please keep reviewing and tell me anything you want to happen. You can also PM me if you want. I promise to try and update again this weekend. Finally, I have 24 reviews right now. If we can get it to 30 (not all from one person) ny Friday, I will garuntee you a new chapter over the weekend, with a minimum of 600 words. I hope we get to 30!**

**-Hannah**


	11. Chapter 11 - Final chapter

**Hello amazing people, just a heads up, this is the last chapter of this story, excluding an epilogue, if I want to write one. I have published the first chapter of another story, and am working on yet another story. So here I go with the final chapter.**

America's POV

I felt the knife go into my stomach and blood was pouring out. I shut the door with my last ounce of strength and then collapsed onto the cold, metal floor.

Maxon's POV

I picked America up, but I didn't want to pull the knife out for fear if hurting her. Blood was gushing out of her wound and her skin was turning paler and paler. I finally got her to the hospital wing, and the doctor's face turned white when she saw the knife sticking out of America. "We're going to need to go into emergency surgery, NOW!" She yelled for all the available doctors and nurses to come and they started, not even pausing to give her anesthetic. America stirred, and her face contorted in pain. She screamed and blacked out again.

"Couldn't you give her pain meds or something? What kind of doctors do you think you are!" I was mad at the doctors beyond belief. My America, she had gone through so much. She was too young to have to experience this. I was now almost 21, but she had just turned 18. I brushed her sweaty hair of her face. I shouldn't have planned the coronation so early after our wedding. She had too many responsibilities and stress on her shoulders, and she was only a teenager. In times like this, I sort of felt like she was my younger sister, someone I needed to protect. And I was doing a horrible job. She had been tortured by rebels, she had two diseases that would be with her for the rest if her life, heck, I was sitting next to her impaled by a knife. What kind of monstrous husband was I? Another scream from America jolted me back to reality. "Almost done." The doctor said with a grim expression on her face. One more scream. "The surgery is now complete." The doctors all left the room, leaving me alone with my wife. I cradled her in my arms and she opened her eyes.

"Maxon?" She croaked.

"Shhhhhhhh," tears started dripping onto her face from my wet eyes. "I am so sorry America. You've gone through too much. You're too young to have to survive this." More tears. "I'm the reason for all this. I love you, but it was greedy for me to marry you, I put you through all this."

"Maxon, I chose you and you alone." She had a way of calming me down. I put her in a soft robe and carried her to my room, laid her down on the bed, and crawled in next to her.

"And I chose you, America. I chose you. I just don't want you to feel pain."

"Maxon," she said in her sweet voice, "fairy tales don't always end well."

**I will be writing an epilogue, so keep an eye out for that! Thank you to everyone who read this story, and thank you to all the people who will read this story, you guys mean so much to me, I can't even say. THANK YOU!**

**Love from,**

**Hannah**


	12. EPILOGUE

If any of you are wondering what happens after, here you go.

America recovers and she and Maxon love each other forever and have three children, Marin Katherine Screave, Kelsey Lauren Schreave, and Margaret Payton Screave. All three girls have the choice of having a Selection, or marrying whoever they choose. The cates are dissolved. Lucy and Aspen have their child, and she is the only child they will ever bear. Her name is Laurie Megan Leger. All the other Selected girls live happily ever after.

If you have any other questions, feel free to ask it in the reviews, or Private Message me. My Instagram, if anyone wants to follow me, is Dancer_hannah76 BYE!


	13. EXTRA EPILOGUE!

I just realized I forgot to tell you guys about Kota! How could I?! Kota got away from the palace, but his art stopped selling, but he had lost the courage to go to the palace again because Maxon and America would be watching out for him. He couldn't afford food since he out all his money towards being a two, and was soon killed by a vicious Mafia attack.


End file.
